Psionics United
Psionics United is a Terran Organization, that operates both as a mercenary group and and a secret, clandestine ghost-run group. History After the fall of the Confederacy, the control of the Ghost program shifted to the new Dominion. Arcturus Mengsk ordered the extermination of half the ghosts in the program, both to get rid of any potential threats from Confederacy loyal ghosts, and to get rid of weaker, and less useful ghosts. Around half the ghosts where re-called to a base on Worthing, a moon of Tarsonis. The plan was to one by one kill off the ghosts using a lethal injection. However, something went wrong, and all the ghosts at the facility regained their memories, as well as their full psionic potential. The ghosts managed to fight their way out, and escape to Mistaff IV. Hiding out in an abandoned research lab, the ghosts knew that a strike force was on the way to kill them, so many planned to leave. However John, realizing that unless they worked together, the Dominion could hunt them down easily, so he manged to rally most of them into a group. Activating some of the mechanical units that where being developed, the ghosts where able to hold of the strike force until seemingly dying in the explosion of a experimental reactor. However the ghosts had triggered the blast, and escaped with some of the mechanical units in a Hermes dropship. The ghosts, under the leadership of John, formed Psionics United. The name was used as a front for a mercenary organisation, only hiring out to people from a moral standing point. The mercenary operations where used to fund searches for high psi rated people, to stop them Dominion from capturing them. These people either go into hiding on their own, or join Psionics United. Fraction Overview The main ability of this fraction is the ability to cloak, which is shared by most of it's units once the upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. When buildings are cloaked, they cannot produce units, but they can research upgrades. Many units have quite low health, but are still very powerful. The main units, ghosts, have a wide range of abilities that can counter most unit types, however large ammounts of groups could overwhelm them. The other, mechanical units are for support. Units SCD The worker unit for the group. Ghosts There are multiple ghost units, all with different psionic powers. *Ghost *Fire Ghost *Ice Ghost *Radar Ghost *Tech Ghost *Organic Ghost *Shadow Ghost Eir Medical Droid Medic based unit that can heal and repair. Black Goliath Black Goliath, online A stronger version of the Goliath, this unit is used as either a decoy, or against large numbers of units. Abilities: N/A Buildings Cerebral Command The main building of a PU base. Ghosts are linked to this building psionicly, enabling commanders to see what the Ghosts see. *Abilities: **Build SCD: Builds one SCD. **Cloak: Once upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. Can not build units while cloaked. Psionic Dome Inside, Ghosts home their Psionic powers. Don't go inside without protective head gear. *Abilities: **Train Ghosts: Trains different ghost units. Can train Ghosts, Fire Ghosts, Ice Ghost and Radar Ghost. **Cloak: Once upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. Can not build units while cloaked. Artificer Bay Upgrades to PU tech is researched inside, by engineers connected using a method like the Khala. *Abilities: **Research: Can research upgrades. Can research Ghost Weaponry, HES Plating, Moebius Reactor, Cloaking Nanoplates and Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Once upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. Can not build units while cloaked, however can research. Psi Indoctrinator Boosts the psionic rating of ghosts. Allows creation of higher level ghosts. *Abilities: **Train Ghosts: Trains higher level ghosts. Can train Tech Ghost, Organic Ghost and Shadow Ghost. **Cloak: Once upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. Can not build units while cloaked. Assembly Hall The construction point of all ghost mechanical land units, which are constructed by telekinesis. *Abilities: **Train: **Cloak: Once upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. Can not build units while cloaked. Assembly Dock A elevated version of the Assembly Hall, used to construct ghost mechanical air units. *Abilities: **Train: **Cloak: Once upgrade Cloaking Nanoplates is researched. Can not build units while cloaked. Nuke Silo Used to construct nukes. If destroyed while loaded with a nuke, the nuke will explode. *Abilities: **Construct Nuke: Creates a nuclear missile Heroes John Sure I don't remember a lot of stuff. I remember how to shoot though. The amnesiac leader of Pisonics United, John remembers little of his past due to memory wipes by the Ghost Program. He is loyal to his men, and knows how to turn a situation into an advantage. *Abilities: **Triple Snipe: Targets three units, shoots in quick succession. **Rally: Friendly units gain a damage and attacking speed boost, and also faster energy regen. **Nuke Guidance Drone: Drops a instantly burrowed drone. Drone has a large view radius, and if a nuke is a available, one can be called down on the drone. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. **Nuclear Strike: Calls down a nuclear strike on a point, requires a loaded Nuke Silo or Launch Tank. Louise Kerrigan You Pig! Wow, daja vu. A slightly younger clone of Sarah Kerrigan, Louise has retained some of her memories, and her high psi rating. An expert ghost, Louise is the most secret part of PU, and is second in command. *Abilities: **Triple Snipe: Targets three units, shoots in quick succession. **Psionic Storm: Summons a Psionic Storm **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. **Nuclear Strike: Calls down a nuclear strike on a point, requires a loaded Nuke Silo or Launch Tank. Category:Terran Mercenary Organizations Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Dragonofelder Category:Warped Timeline Category:Psionics United Category:Terran